


Sweet Ollie Oliver

by The_Kings_Scribe



Category: Jenő Rejtő - Works, Piszkos Fred | Dirty Fred Series - Rejtő Jenő
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M, Translation Available, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yay Colonialism
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kings_Scribe/pseuds/The_Kings_Scribe
Summary: Rozsdás leguggolt a Kölyök mellé a földre, és néhányszor megütögette az arcát, majd kinyitotta a fiú kabátját. Csak egy másodpercig habozott. Azután megkezdte a mesterséges lélegeztetést.(Avagy mi lett volna, ha Edith Leven tényleg Harry Leven lett volna.)*Rusty crouched down beside the Kid and gave him a few slaps, then opened his coat. He only hesitated for a second. Then he started giving mouth-to-mouth.(or, missing scenes from the AU where Edith Leven really was Harry Leven.)Chapter Two is an English Translation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



> For the prompt: "AU where Kölyök really is a guy [...] Or like, regardless of gender, just some sweet and unexpected romance for them both, with more of that steel spine Kölyök had shown in the beginning."
> 
> Dear recipient, I wanted to do so much more with the Rejtőverse! But Real Life kicked my ass hard. I hope you like what I came up with!

**Első Rész: Pireusztól Rangoonig**

A sovány, lányos arcú fiatalember, aki Rozsdást kereste, nem nézett ki többnek tizenkilenc évesnél, és éppen fojtogatták. Rozsdás ekkor még nem tudta, de ennek a kölyöknek köszönhetően néhány hét leforgása alatt részvénytársaságot fog alapítani egy igazságtalanul üldözött katonai feltaláló felkutatásáért, egy darabig az álomkór híres kutatóját tisztelhetik személyében, első tiszt lesz egy angol cirkálón, majd századossá léptetik elő a brit hadseregben, és végül nyomozói és diplomáciai munkájának köszönhetően a legmagasabb kitüntetésnek lesz részese.  
  
De a legelső dolga az volt, hogy a Kölyök gégéjéről levegye a Krokodil kezét.

* * *

Rozsdás és a Kölyök letették a holmijukat a Grand Oriental Hotelben, majd mivel estig nem volt semmi dolguk, elmentek várost nézni. Rozsdásnak felcsillant a szeme, amikor a portán azt közölték vele, hogy minden angol úriembernek legalább egyszer fel kell keresnie a Royal Colombo Golf Clubot, úgyhogy előszöris oda vitették magukat.  
  
Ott aztán mindenki egyetértett, hogy Verhagen doktor csíkos zöld golfszerelése remekül áll neki, de azért jó lenne ha a labda a fairway-en belül maradna, mert különben megijednek a papagájok és az indiai üstökösgémek, ami ugye igazán kár lenne. Az álomkór híres kutatója nem értett ugyan - mondta - az állatokhoz (barátja, az ifjú olajkutató ezt valamiért agyon mulatságosnak találta), de a ceyloni madarak gyönge idegrenszerére való tekintettel kénytelen-kelleetlen abbahagyta a golfozást, a klubtagok nagy megkönnyebbülésére.

A riksa, amely visszavitte őket a Fortba, szűk volt és sebesen de ügyetlenül vette a kanyarokat, úgyhogy a Kölyök időnként félig Rozsdás ölébe zuhant. Ilyenkor mélységesen elpirult és hebegve bocsánatot kért, hiába magyarázta Rozsdás, hogy az ilyesmi beletartozik, nem kell kabinetkérdést csinálni belőle.  
  
A Kölyök kikönyörögte, hogy Rozsdás most az egyszer szmokingban jelenjen meg vacsorára. Megtette, de csak azért, dünnyögte magában, mert szereti a fiút. De azt azért a tükörben megállapította, hogy igazán jól fest szmokingban.  
  
A Kölyök is úgy gondolhatta, mert mikor a folyosóra kilépve összetalálkoztak, szinte leesett az álla mikor meglátta.  
  
\- Nos? Elfogadható? - kérdezte Rozsdás.  
  
-De még mennyire... - motyogta a Kölyök, és odanyúlt hogy kicsit megigazítsa Rozsdás nyakkendőjét. - Én azt hiszem... Azt hiszem... - hirtelen elszántsággal Rozsdás nyaka köré vetette karjait, és szájon csókolta a barátját.  
  
Néhány másodpercig dermedten úgy maradtak. Majd Rozsdás feleszmélt, és ellökte magától a fiút.  
  
\- Mi ütött beléd? Megőrültél?  
  
\- Én csak... Én...  
  
\- Ennek fele se tréfa! Bárki megláthatott volna itt a folyosón. - A Kölyök halálsápadtan figyelte Rozsdás arca minden rezzenését. - Na ne nézz így rám, egy kis tréfáért azért csak nem verlek agyon. Na gyere, menjünk az étkezőbe. - Már indult is a lift felé.  
  
De a Kölyök nem követte.  
  
\- Ez nem tréfa! Én... Én szeretlek! - kiáltotta Rozsdás után, majd sarkon fordult és visszamenekült a szobájába.  
  
Csak vacsora után került elő újra, és szó nélkül ment Rozsdással és a többieket, hogy számonkérjék Piszkos Freden a részvénytársaság tőkéjét.

* * *

Rozsdás káromkodva szaladt vissza az égő kocsmába a Kölyökért. Majd rohant a hatóságok elől, hátán az alélt fiúval, legalább négy kilómétert egy üres gyapotmezőig. Nagyot sóhajtott, és letette a terhét.  
  
A fiú mozdulatlanul feküdt.  
  
Rozsdás leguggolt a Kölyök mellé a földre, és néhányszor megütögette az arcát, majd kinyitotta a fiú kabátját. Csak egy másodpercig habozott. Azután megkezdte a mesterséges lélegeztetést.

* * *

\- Jobban érzed magad?  
  
\- Jobban - felelte halkan a Kölyök. - Nem is tudom mit mondjak. Másodszor mentetted meg az életemet. - Csillogó, őszinte szemekkel nézett megmentőjére, pontosan úgy, gondolta Rozsdás, ahogy a filmekben Carole Lombard szokott Clark Gable-re.  
  
\- Te Kölyök... Harry... Hagyd ezeket a marhaságokat, mert különben tényleg leveszem rólad a kezemet. Nem történt semmi, érted? Bármit érzel, azt csak hiszed, hogy sze... izé, az csak azért van, mert segítek neked a bátyád ügyében - vágta ki magát. - Úgyhogy most elfelejtünk szépen mindent, ami ma este történt, és így jóban leszünk.  
  
\- Tévedsz - mondta a Kölyök - ha azt hiszed hogy tudod, én mit érzek irántad. Hát ne beszéljünk róla, he nem akarsz. De vedd tudomásul, hogy én igenis szeretlek téged!

* * *

Az út Calcuttába nyugodtan telt. A ciklon ugyan kicsit megdobálta őket, felszedtek néhány nevezetességet a szerencsétlenül járt Radzeer hadihajóról, átkeresztelték a saját cirkálójukat, de összességében az út nyugodtan telt, ami úgy értendő hogy nem esett több szó sem a csókról, sem a arról ami aztán következett.  
  
Calcuttában partra szálltak, hogy felszerelést szerezzenek a Kölyöknek, vagyis az újonnan előléptetett Sudessex ezredesnek, valamint szárnysegédjének, Rozsdás Bradford századosnak.  
  
Piszkos Fred barátja, az orgazda, kíváló kellékesnek bizonyult. Volt nála minden, díszegyenruhától lovaglócsizmáig minden méretben, még kitüntetések is. Ott rögtön átöltöztek.  
  
Rozsdásnak tátva maradt a szája, mikor eléjük lépett egy jól fésült, egyenes gerincű, daliás katonatiszt; ez lenne a Kölyök? « Ha igazi tiszt lenne, hogy bolondulnának érte a lányok! » Nem értette, miért esett neki olyan kellemetlenül a gondolat.  
  
\- Minden rendben van százados úr? Nem nyelt véletlenül legyet?  
  
Rozsdás nagyot nyelt. Az ördögbe ezzel a pajkos mosolyú Kölyökkel!  
  
\- Azért - végiglegeltette a szemét Rozsdás egyenruháján, különös tekintettel a térdig érő fekete bőrcsizmára - maga se néz ki rosszul, százados úr!  
  
 -Ha excellenciád mondja - mormogta Rozsdás.

* * *

**Második Rész: A Dzsungel**

Rozsdás tehetetlenül ült a kunyhó földjén. Úy érezte, meg kell őrülnie. A fejében, mint valami morbid hanglemezről csendültek fel újra és újra Bradford szavai. _Kézigránátokat vágtunk közéjük. Ahol az előbb tábor volt, ott most csak egy lyuk van a földben._ Halott. A Kölyök halott. Istenem!... Rozsdás maga küldte a halálba.  
  
Earl of Sudessex meghökkenve nézte, ahogy fogolytársa a kötelékeit próbálja szétfeszíteni, a falhoz veri magát, szinte őrjöng. « Hát ebbe mi üthetett? »  
  
\- Próbáljon meg erőt venni magán - mondta az Earl - , ezzel csak árthat magának.  
  
\- Mit érdekel engem, mi lesz velem. - Egyszerre elment a harci kedve és csak ült, mint akit fejbekólintottak.  
  
\- Mégis össze kéne szednie magát. Ha két napon belül nem tudunk beszélni Kvanggal, hosszú, véres harcnak néz elébe Anglia.  
  
\- Van remény, excellenciás uram - igyekezett Rozsdás összeszedni magát -, itt van a barátom a közelben, bizonyára sikerül neki valamit kiötölnie, hogy kiszabadítson.  
  
Ekkor lövés dördült el.

* * *

Feszülten hallgatóztak. Kintől nagy zűrzavar hallatszott, kurjantott parancsok, összevissza rohanó emberek. Aztán egy idő után megint elcsendesedett a tábor.  
  
\- Gondolja, hogy a maga barátja?...  
  
\- Nem tudom.  
  
Ültek tovább a félhomályban. Lassan beesteledett. A nagy csendben egyszer csak világosan meghallottak valami kaparó neszt a kunyhó hátsó fala felől. Valami állat kezdett el ásni a fal tövében?  
  
Egyre szélesedett a gödör, a félhomályban jól látták, hogy megjelenik két emberi kéz, majd egy egész ember kúszik be a kunyhóba. A Főorvos volt az!  
  
\- Mi történt? Lövést hallottunk.  
  
A Főorvos kést vett elő, és hozzákezdett hogy elvágja a foglyok kötelékeit. - A Kölyök lelőtte a strázsát, azt hallhattátok. Fene dolog. Egy fán ült, azért nem vettük észre. Épp lemászott hogy fejbe üssön engem is mikor a Kölyök messziről észrevette.  
  
\- Mi?!  
  
\- Ahhoz képest, hogy sosem használt még lőfegyvert, egész jól fejbe találta a tiszti revolverrel. Csak az volt a baj, hogy a fél tábor összecsődült, alig maradt időnk felmászni egy másik fára. Igazán jó rejtekhely: megtalálták az őrszemet, de eszükbe se jutott fölnézni. De idáig tartott, míg megunták a keresést és lejöhettünk végre.  
  
\- De hát... A Kölyök... - Rozsdás félt, hogy szétrobban a szíve, olyan hevesen ver.  
  
\- Ja igen, utánunk lopózott a nyavalyás. Ki hitte volna, hogy olyan halkan tud járni?  
  
\- Akkor hát… él?  
  
\- Persze hogy él! Itt van, ni!- és odamutatott az éppen felegyenesedő karcsú alakra, aki a Főorvos után mászott be a kunyhóba.  
  
\- Harry! - Rozsdában még volt épp annyi lélekjelenlét, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Csak egy rekedt suttogás hagyta el ajkait. Szinte önkívületi állapotban karjai közé vette a fiút, és mélyen megcsókolta.

* * *

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte a Kölyök.  
  
Bátyja, Tom Leven, aki egy idő óta Kvang névre is halgatott, komoran vizsgálta térképét. Nem sok reményt látott a túlélésre. Miért is most jött az öccse? Alig találkoztak újra, és lehet hogy mindketten odavesznek.  
  
\- Harc lesz. Adok puskát, és védekezünk, ahogy tudunk. - Rozsdásra nézett, aki mióta megúszta, hogy az áruló Bradford nevén felakasztják, egy percre sem engedte el Harry Leven kezét. - Tud lőni, kedves... mi is a tisztességes polgári neve?  
  
\- John Hallyburton vagyok. De mindenki Rozsdásnak hív, a hajam miatt. És tudok. Mármint lőni.  
  
\- Hallyburton... a híres pilóta?  
  
\- Az vagyok.  
  
\- Hát várjon csak... Adok puskát, és ha mindhárman túléljük az éjszakát, még beszélünk.  
  
\- Mindhárman... azt akarja, hogy az öccse is harcoljon?  
  
 - Az én birodalmamban - mondta szomorúan Tom Leven, - minden férfi katona. Menjenek.  
  
Mentek.

* * *

A lövőállásban egymás mellett térdelve harcoltak. Mikor Tom Leven elrendelte a visszavonulást, egymást fedezve haladtak. A dombon, amelyre felhúzódtak, egy homokzsák mögött találtak menedéket. Folyamatosan tüzeltek, nem néztek egymásra, csak a válluk ért össze időnként. Körülöttük golyók süvítettek százával. Fogytán volt a muníció. Hajnalodott.  
  
Ekkor jött meg a Főorvos, és vele együtt Piszkos Fred cirkálóstul, legénységestül.

* * *

Tom Levent rehabilitálták, ötvenezer fontért megvették a találmányát, de soha nem tért vissza Angliába; inkább maradt a Khmerekkel.  
  
A részvénytársaság és a Radzeer cirkáló további sorsa ismeretes.  
  
Harry Leven visszaült az iskolapadba, és néhány év múlva mint mérnök helyezkedett el az Airspeed Ltd-nél. Merő véletlenből ugyanott volt John Hallyburton berepülő pilóta. Azon senki nem ütközött meg, hogy együtt bérelnek lakást; elvégre mi mást csináljon két megrögzött agglegény?

* * *

**Epilógus:**

\- Akarod - mondta Rozsdás, míg Harry nyakát csókolgatta, - hogy felvegyem a zöld golfruhát?  
  
\- Mmm - sóhajtott Harry. - Inkább a szmokingot. - Elkezdte Rozsdást kihámozni az ingéből.  
  
\- Rendben, szívem. De csak akkor, he te felveszed az ezredesi egyenruhát.

**Vége**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the same thing, but in English! Although this probably won't make a ton of sense if you haven't read the novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this translation, Rozsdás and Kölyök will be known as Rusty and Kid respectively.

**Part One: From Piraeus to Rangoon**

The thin, girlish young man who was looking for Rusty appeared barely nineteen years old,  and was in the process of getting strangled. Rusty did not know this yet, but thanks to this kid, in a matter of weeks he would establish a stock company for the search-and-rescue of an unjustly persecuted military inventor, would be known for a while as a world-renowned researcher of the sleeping sickness, would become the first officer of a British warship, would get promoted to Army captain, and eventually would go on to receive the highest honors thanks to his investigative and diplomatic work.  
  
But first of all, he had to remove the Crocodile's hand from the Kid's windpipe.

* * *

Rusty and the Kid left their belongings at the Grand Oriental Hotel, and finding themselves with nothing to do until evening, decided to go sightseeing. Rusty's eyes lit up when the receptionist told him that every English gentleman should go to the Royal Colombo Golf Club at least once, so that was their first stop.  
  
There, everyone agreed that Dr. Verhagen's green striped golf outfit suited him perfectly, but could he just please try to keep the ball within the fairway at least, so as not to frighten the parakeets and the purple herons, which would be a right shame, wouldn't it? The famous specialist of the sleeping sickness was not, he claimed, an expert on animal health (for some reason,  his young friend the oil prospector found this pronouncement very funny), but since the birds of Ceylon had such weak nerves, he consented to stop golfing, to the great relief of the club members.  
  
The rikshaw which took them back to the Fort was narrow and took corners swiftly but awkwardly, so that the Kid would sometimes fall halfway into Rusty's lap. Whenever that happened, he blushed deeply and stammered apologies, despite Rusty's assurances that this sort of thing was part and parcel of these vehicles, no need to make a mountain out of a molehill.  
  
At the Kid's insistence, Rusty relented and agreed to show up to dinner in white tie, just this once. But only, he muttered to himself as he dressed, because he loved the boy so. _Still_ , he had to admit while looking himself over in the mirror, _I look really good in a tux._  
  
The Kid must have thought so too, because his jaw nearly hit the floor when they met in the hallway outside their rooms.  
  
"Well? Do I look acceptable?"  
  
"You could say that," mumbled the Kid, and he reached over to straighten Rusty's tie a little. "I think... I think..." With unexpected determination, he threw his arms around his friend's neck, and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
They remained frozen like that for several seconds. Then Rusty came to his senses and shoved the boy away.  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I just... I..."  
  
"This is no joking matter! Anyone could have seen us out here." The Kid was deathly pale as he looked for every nuance in Rusty's expression. Rusty relented a little. "Hey now, don't look at me like that, I'm not going to beat you to death over a silly little joke like that. Come on, let's go down to the dining room." He was already striding toward the elevator.  
  
But the Kid made no move to follow him.  
  
"This is not a joke! I ... I love you!" He shouted at Rusty's retreating back, then turned around and fled back to his room.  
  
He only emerged again after dinner, and wordlessly trailed after Rusty and the others as they went to ask Dirty Fred what on earth he had done with their starting capital.

* * *

Rusty cursed as he ran back into the burning pub for the Kid. Then he ran from the authorities for a good four miles with the unconscious boy on his back until he found an empty cotton field. With a deep sigh, he put his burden down.  
  
The boy lay motionless.  
  
Rusty crouched down beside the Kid and gave him a few slaps, then opened his coat. He only hesitated for a second. Then he started giving mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes," the Kid replied quietly. "I don't know what to say. This is the second time you saved my life." His bright eyes were shining in the middle of his open, honest face, reminding his savior of nothing so much as the way Carole Lombard made doe-eyes at Clark Gable in the movies.  
  
"Listen, Kid... Harry... Drop this nonsense, or else I'm really going to drop you. Nothing happened, you understand? Whatever it is you think you're feeling, you're not really in l... um, you only think that because I'm helping you find your brother. So how about we both forget everything that happened tonight, okay? Good? Are we good?"  
  
"You're wrong," said the Kid, "If you think you know my mind. Fine, we won't talk about it if that's what you want. But know that I do know my own feelings, and the truth is that I am in love with you!"

* * *

The trip to Calcutta was uneventful. True, the cyclone threw them around a little, and they picked up a couple of famous passengers from the wreck of the unfortunate warship Radzeer, and re-christened their own stolen warship, but overall the trip was uneventful, meaning there was no more discussion of the kiss, nor of anything that happened afterward.  
  
They went ashore in Calcutta to acquire equipment for Kid, that is to say, the newly-promoted Colonel Sudessex, and for his aide-de-camp, one Captain "Rusty" Bradford.  
  
Dirty Fred's fence friend proved to be an excellent supplier. He had everything one might need to pass as a British officer, from dress uniforms to riding boots, in all sizes; he  even had an assortment of medals. They immediately changed into their new costumes.  
  
Rusty's jaw fell open when he caught sight of the handsome army officer with the neatly combed hair and the ramrod straight posture who stepped in front of them; surely this couldn't be the Kid? _If he were a real officer, girls would be throwing themselves at him!_ He didn't understand why the thought made him uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong, Captain? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Rusty swallowed. To hell with the Kid and his mischievous smile!  
  
"Although," the Kid feasted his eyes on Rusty's uniform, lingering particularly over the  knee-high black leather boots, "I have to say, you don't look half bad yourself, my dear Captain."  
  
"If Your Excellency says so," Rusty grumbled.

* * *

**Part Two: The Jungle**  
  
Rusty sat helplessly on the hut's floor. He felt like he was losing his mind. Like a morbid record, his mind kept replaying Bradford's words over and over. _We threw some hand grenades into their midst. Your camp is nothing more than a hole in the ground now_. Dead. The Kid was dead. God, Rusty had sent him to his death himself.  
  
The Earl of Sudessex watched, astonished, as his fellow prisoner tried to break the ropes tying him, beat himself against the wall, acting almost like a man possessed. _What's gotten into him?_  
  
"Try to control yourself," Earl said. "You'll only hurt yourself like this."  
  
"What the hell do I care what happens to me." The fight had left him suddenly and he sat dully, his head spinning.  
  
"You should try to pull yourself together anyway. If we can't talk to Kwang within two days, England will be facing a long, bloody struggle in this region."  
  
"There's still hope, Your Excellency." Rusty tried to calm himself and think. "I have a friend hiding nearby, I'm certain he'll think of something to free us."  
  
Just then, they heard a shot being fired outside.

* * *

They listened intently. There seemed to be great turmoil outside, shouted commands, people rushing everywhere. Then after a while the camp quieted down again.  
  
"Do you think that your friend...?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They sat in the dim hut. Night was falling. The silence was suddenly broken by a slight scraping a noise coming from the wall at the rear of the hut. Had some animal begun to dig under the wall?  
  
The hole was getting wider and wider, even in the dim light they could see well enough to make out two human hands, quickly followed by the attached human being crawling his way into the hut. It was the CMO!  
  
"What happened? We heard a shot."  
  
The CMO took out a knife and began to cut their bonds. "That was the Kid shooting the sentry that you heard. It was the damnedest thing, he was sitting in a tree, that's why you and I didn't notice him. But he had to sneak down to hit me in the head, and that's when the Kid spotted him from afar."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Considering he had never used a firearm before, he managed a damn good headshot with his officer's revolver. The only problem was that half the camp heard too and came running, we barely had enough time to climb into another tree. Really good hiding places, these trees: they found the guard's corpse, but they never looked up. It took them this long to grow tired of looking for us."  
  
"But... the Kid..." Rusty's heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it would explode.  
  
"Oh, the damn brat crept after us instead of going back to camp, if you can believe it. Who would have guessed he could move so silently, eh?"  
  
"You mean... he's alive?"  
  
"Of course he's alive! He's right here!" The CMO gestured toward the slender figure that had followed him through the hole and was currently climbing to his feet inside the hut.  
  
"Harry!" Rusty had just enough presence of mind not to shout. Only a hoarse whisper had left his lips. Almost delirious with joy, he gathered the boy into his arms and kissed him, deeply.

* * *

"Now what?" asked the Kid.  
  
His brother, Tom Leven, lately also known as Kwang, didn't answer for some time, grimly examining his map. He did not see much hope of survival. Why, why did his little brother have to come now? Barely reunited, and now both of them might die here.  
  
"There'll be a fight. I'll give you both rifles and we'll defend ourselves as best we can." He looked at Rusty, who hadn't let go of Harry's hand for a single moment since he'd so narrowly avoided being hanged in place of the traitor Bradford. "Can you shoot, dear mister... I don't believe you have told me your name? Your real name."  
  
"I'm John Hallyburton, but everyone calls me Rusty. Because of my hair. And I can. Shoot, I mean."  
  
"Hallyburton... the famous pilot?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Well, just wait... I'll give you a rifle, and if all three of us survive the night, we'll talk more."  
  
"All three? You want your brother to fight too?"  
  
"In my kingdom," Tom Leven said sadly, "every man is a soldier. Now go."  
  
They went.

* * *

They knelt side by side in the dugout as they fought. When Tom Leven ordered a retreat, they covered each other as they went. On the hill where they made their last stand, they found refuge behind a sandbag. They kept firing continuously, not looking at each other; only their shoulders bumped together occasionally. Bullets whizzed by them by the hundreds. They were running low on ammunition. Dawn was breaking.  
  
That was when the CMO arrived along with Dirty Fred, with warship and crew in tow.

* * *

Tom Leven's name was cleared, the government paid the promised fifty thousand pounds for his invention, but he never returned to England, preferring to stay with the Khmer.  
  
The fate of the company and and of the warship Radzeer is well known.  
  
Harry Leven went back to school, and after graduating as an engineer a few years later, he found employment at the Airspeed Ltd, where John Hallyburton just happened to be a test pilot. Nobody found it shocking that the two men lived together in an apartment where they shared the rent; after all, what else would two confirmed bachelors do?

* * *

**Epilogue**  
  
Rusty left a trail of kisses down Harry's neck. "Want me to put on the green golf shirt?"  
  
"Mmm," Harry sighed contentedly. "How about the tuxedo." He got to work on peeling Rusty out of his shirt.  
  
"Very well, dear heart. But only if you'll put on the colonel's uniform."  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is of course a play on Sweet Polly Oliver, which is what Edith is in the original novel.


End file.
